Happy New Years Mikey
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: Mike hasn't been back to the pizzeria since he'd left on Christmas Eve and Foxy is becoming more and more restless. However, it is short lived when Mike returns to Pirate's Cove, and what unfolds after he arrives will become a great start to what could possibly be the best year of their lives. (First story of 2015, based after 'Merry Christmas Foxy'). Foxy/Mike


Foxy sat on a crate inside Pirate's Cove, tapping the ground with his mechanical foot. It had been days and Mike hadn't returned to the pizzeria.

"He promised." Foxy continued to say to himself. "He promised he'd come back." He added, letting out a sigh.

The fox felt around his neck and wrapped his paw around his bronze necklace. He cracked a small smile, then looked at the curtain in front of him.

They had hired a new guard after Christmas, though two nights after that, Foxy heard her screams as she was dragged off to be stuffed into a suit. Foxy felt awful for the poor woman, but his thoughts kept bouncing back to his friend – his more than friend – and him not being there with the fox.

"Arrrg." He growled, he stood up and walked towards the curtains, he pushed the curtains open a little bit with his hook and looked down the hallway. The fox glanced at the clock that was opposite the cove.

It was five to twelve. Foxy hoped that Mike would come back for another night. He knew that tonight was special, from what he'd witnessed for the past 34 years was people celebrating after the clock struck twelve on this certain night.

Foxy was hoping that Mike would be here with him to celebrate this holiday. Foxy's eyes perked up when he heard the door to the pizzeria open. The fox glanced down the hallway and saw a shadow walking through the halls.

Foxy looked closer at the shadow as it continued to slowly walk towards the cove. A flashlight suddenly came on and Foxy looked right at it. He fell back into the cove with a thump and backed away from the curtains.

"Foxy? Is that you?" The curtains drew open and the figure walked in. Foxy looked up at him and immediately recognised him.

"Mikey?" He stood up.

"Yeah…hey." Mike smiled at him. Foxy suddenly leapt forward and knocked him to the ground. Foxy squeezed Mike's body with his strong arms, almost crushing him.

"Uhm…can you…get off me?" Mike coughed. Foxy let go of him and pulled him off the ground.

"I missed ye." Foxy smiled at him again. Foxy eyed Mike's appearance and he noticed Mike had his right arm in a sling. "What happened to ye?" Foxy studied the sling.

"I um…got into a bit of trouble." Mike chuckled nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Foxy again. "I…uhm..." He stuttered.

"Spit it out." Foxy said, almost growling at the guard.

"I got into a bit of trouble after I left you last." Mike sighed. "Nothing too important, but I was hospital for a little while." He added.

"Who did this to ye?" Foxy asked, putting his hook on the guard's shoulder.

"I don't even remember, it all went so fast…but let's not worry about that. I'm back! And I brought something for you." Mike smiled at him.

Mike reached into his pocket, while Foxy looked up and down the guard's body. "Ye are wearin' the belt ye always wear." Foxy noted.

"Yeah…I left it back at the house. Why do you care about a belt?" The guard snickered, as he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper out from his pocket.

"It looked cute on you." Foxy chuckled. Mike blushed and looked down at the crumpled piece of paper.

"I…um…I found this at my house, I thought you might want it." Mike handed the paper over to the Fox. Foxy uncrumpled the paper with his good paw and straightened it.

It was a terribly drawn picture of Foxy in front of pirate's cove with the words; My Hero, scribbled on the bottom. "They took it down after you were shut down." Mike said, while Foxy was busy processing what he was looking at.

"I don't know how it got to my place, but I'm glad I found it." He folded his arms. He noticed Foxy wasn't paying any attention to him.

Mike waved his hand in front of the Fox's face to get his attention. "Foxy?" Mike called his name.

"Foxy!" He shouted. Foxy closed his eyes and he was greeted with a memory he had forgotten a long time ago.

_A ton of kids crowded in front of the stage in the pizzeria. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were performing a song for them, while Foxy was preparing to do a show himself in his Cove. _

_The fox looked through the curtains and saw Mike in the crowd, wearing a pirate's hat, a plastic hook and an eye-patch. He noticed Mike's bored expression while the Fazbear gang were performing their song, as if Mike was waiting for Foxy to come out._

_Eventually, the song ended and the kids cheered for the animatronics. "Alright kids! If you enjoyed that, then you'll REALLY enjoy hearing some tales of heroism from our good friend; Foxy the Pirate!" Freddy held a microphone in his hand and pointed to the cove._

_All of the kids looked over at the cove in anticipation, with Mike nearly jumping out of his shoes as he impatiently waited for his hero to come out of the cove._

"_He might not have heard us. Shout his name!" Freddy exclaimed, turning towards the cove._

"_Foxy!" All the kids shouted, Mike's voice much louder than anyone else's._

"_Louder!" Freddy raised his voice._

"_Foxy!" The kids shouted once again. Foxy burst through the curtains of the cove and made his way to the stage, with a massive grin on his face._

"_Argh me mateys! It be great to see ye all again!" Foxy exclaimed, as he approached the front of the stage, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica backing off a little to the back, while Foxy took the stage._

_Mike looked up at the fox, with stars in his eyes as Foxy sat on the edge of the stage. He had begun telling a story about how he conquered hundreds of ships and how he had encountered Blackbeard. Mike had heard them all before, but they still astonished him to no end._

_After the show, Foxy returned to the cove and all of the kids dispersed. Mike approached the curtains of Pirate's Cove and pulled them open._

_Foxy turned around and smiled when he saw his favourite little pirate enter the cove._

"_Hey Mikey! How is me favourite mate?" Foxy knelt down to Mike's height._

"_I'm great Foxy! How are you?!" Mike asked, almost shouting._

"_I'm great, now that you're here." Foxy grinned. Mike wrapped his arms around Foxy and pulled him in for a hug. "Hold it there matey…I ain't so good with hugs." Foxy chuckled nervously._

_Mike ignored him and just squeezed him tighter. "You're my hero." He said. Foxy relented after he heard that and Mike took two steps back from the fox._

"_I drew this for you aswell!" Mike handed a piece of paper to the fox. It was a picture of Foxy in front of pirate cove with the words; My Hero scribbled on the bottom._

"_Thank you Mikey." Foxy looked down at him. But something went wrong. Foxy felt an actual emotion…Love. He adored Mike but he felt something else. He felt someone explode inside his suit and a shock went through his body._

"_Foxy? Is something wrong?" Mike asked, placing a hand on Foxy's knee. He looked up at his hero and saw that his eyes weren't their usual yellow colour, they were completely black._

"_Foxy…?" Mike backed off a little._

"_Where's Mike?" Mike's mother's voice could be faintly heard outside of the cove. _

"_He went into the cove, ma'am." The manager directed her to it._

_Foxy opened his jaw and looked down at Mike. Mike looked at Foxy's jaw and saw all of his sharp teeth. "Foxy…?" Mike almost cried._

_Foxy suddenly dropped the drawing and sunk his teeth into Mike's head._

_Foxy ignored Mike's screams. He didn't notice the curtain opening, or hearing Mike's cries as his teeth continued to go into his skull._

_It took the manager and the staff several minutes to pry away Foxy's teeth from Mike's skull. Foxy's eyes returned to normal and he saw Mike being carried out of the cove._

_He heard screams from tons of kids outside of the cove and looked down at the manager. "Foxy…what have you done?" Mr Fazbear sighed._

"_Foxy!" Mike's screams could still be heard. "Foxy!"_

Foxy reopened his eyes and found him on the ground of the cove. He saw Mike on top of him, who had been trying to wake up the fox for a long time.

"Foxy!" Mike whispered loudly. "Are you alright?" He continued to whisper. He could continuously look over at the curtain of Pirate Cove before turning his attention back to the Fox.

"Mikey…?" Foxy sat up and leant against a nearby crate. Mike followed Foxy and sat beside him.

"What happened?" Mike asked, tilting his head.

Foxy pulled of Mike's hat and was greeted with a large scar on the side of Mike's skull. "It's true…" Foxy dropped the cap.

"What are you talking about?" Mike grabbed his cap and put it back on. "Are you talking about the scars? Mom told me I've had it since I was born." He added.

"No…I did it…I bit you on the head." Foxy sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked, confused.

"Years…all those years ago…I've seen this drawing before." Foxy grasped the drawing with his good paw. "I…I bit you on the head, I saw you get taken away…" Foxy exclaimed.

"You sound like you just remembered it." Mike smirked.

"Yeah…I did." Foxy shook his head.

"So…this scar…?" Mike put a hand under his cap. Foxy nodded. Mike shook his head pulled Foxy in for a hug.

"How can you love a monster like me?" Foxy asked, a slight whimper in his voice.

"You aren't a monster. It wasn't your fault." Mike sighed. Mike glanced at his wristwatch and looked at the fox.

"Looks like it's past midnight." Mike said.

"You mean…?" Foxy asked.

"Happy New Year." He kissed Foxy on the muzzle. Foxy pulled Mike into him and they spent a few seconds lost in passion.

"Let me guess, this is your 34th new year?" Mike asked, pulling away. Foxy nodded and pulled Mike into another hug.

"Happy New Year, Mikey." Foxy whispered.

"I was just…wondering." Mike chuckled nervously. "Where's Freddy and the other two?" He asked.

"They're at some place down the street getting some work done on them, I don't know the details." Foxy quickly answered.

"Then what can we do for the rest of the night?" Mike asked. Foxy stood up and grabbed Mike by the hips. He picked him up and carried him bridal-style through the curtains of the cove.

"I know what I can do to repay you…" Foxy cooed.

Foxy grasped his drawing in his good hand and looked at Mike intently in his eyes. "Noone will disturb us." Foxy whispered.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, as they arrived at the office.

"Exactly what I said." Foxy grinned. Foxy walked into the office and the office door slammed shut behind him.

**I know it was terrible, but I thought it was okay. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
